


A very much needed chat

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: After a hard day in her sleep Deet has a vision and meets with Mira. Both girls then have a much needed chat.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A very much needed chat

**Author's Note:**

> To love others you must love yourself ❤️  
> This story was written with much love and care so enjoy!

The moons had just risen over Thra and the night sky now ruled over. Down beneath, in the Grottan caves, Deet flew over to her house. She landed quickly and before she could even properly let her wings down opened the door and closed it with a loud "boom!", sound. Such sound raised the heads of her parents and little brother. "Sorry the wind pulled me. Didn't mean to slam the door that hard'', she said not really looking into any of their faces. She turned and went straight to the direction of her room.

"Wait why so fast?"  
"Deet, Deet! Don't you want to hear what I did today with the other kids?"  
"It's still early don't you want to eat?"

Questions from her parents and Bobb'n filled the air as she closed the door behind her. They were used to Deet coming home and sitting with them to talk for a while,laugh and eat before she went inside her room. "Sorry I'm just very tired today. A lot of work! We can talk tomorrow", she said with her cheerful tone of voice from inside her room. Still deep in her heart she felt very sad and hurt. She let her back slide down against her wooden door until reaching the floor. Hugging her knees close to her chest. 

"Oh poor Deet she must be tired"  
"Let's leave her to rest", she heard her parents say as they thought she just needed some rest. Soon the voices went softer and softer as they went to the kitchen or well that's what she assumed. She didn't like being distant but she just didn't feel like talking and knew that if they asked her about her day she would feel uncomfortable. She got back up and laid in her bed. In the silence of her room she meditated about all that had happened. Her and Rian were on their way with some things to send over to Gurjin so he could take back with him in the Swamps of Sog. Just doing him a little favor. Meanwhile they grabbed the sacks with one arm they held hands with the other. Rian and Deet had started dating two months ago and she couldn't be happier. They were half way there when Rian said he had to make a quick stop to a bathroom. Luckily they were passing a store so Deet let go waiting outside for him as he went inside and she guarded the sacks. Two childlings were also outside. One of them was a teen female that was looking at something inside the store from the window and what seemed to be her little brother that by the looks of it seemed no older than maybe 4 or 5 trines. He jumped around and looked at Deet getting closer. 

"Hi", he was obviously not afraid to talk to others. "Hi", said Deet back at him in a very friendly way. Hearing the conversation the teen stopped looking into the store and moved her head toward them. Her eyes went big and she grabbed her brother's arms pulling him away. "Hey what gives?", the little boy asked as she seemed to have a frightened expression. "Dan you know that mom doesn't like it when we talk to mix breeders", she tried to whisper but Deet caught it all. "Mix breeders?", She repeated as the teen looked up. She had an now apologetic and scared look. "Look I'm sorry it's not personal. If it were for me I-...", She shut up immediately and grabbed the little kid passing a confused Deet. When she turned around she saw a much taller gelfling with a purse. "What were you two doing?", She asked the teen keeping her head down. "Nothing mom I was just watching over Dan while he played by himself", the woman looked back at Deet and then told them to move along the three of them disappearing in the distance. Rian came outside a few seconds later and quickly went to Deet. "Okay I'm ready!", He said as Deet smiled and they continued on their walk.

She then turned to Rian in curiosity and asked: "Rian what does mix breeders mean?", Rian quickly turned to her with eyes wide. "Where did you heard that?", that was not the response she was hoping for. "In the streets", she said not being specific. "Who said it?", she now was worried and even more curious. "Rian just tell me what it means", she said softly not losing her cool and wrapping her arm around his. He seemed hesitant the first couple seconds but finally let out a sight. "It's a rude and mocking way to refer to gelfling's who come together with other gelfling's from different clans", Deet looked down. Now the conversation from earlier made much more sense. "Deet are you ok? Did someone call you a mix breeder or something like that?", She shook her head and told him she over heard it but that it hadn't been directed at her. She didn't like lying to Rian but she also didn't want him to worry anymore. So they continued on and acted like nothing happened.

Still Deet had contained her emotions for the whole day and couldn't do it anymore so she pressed her face in her pillow and cried for a bit in silence. Even now in the age of resistance there was always a few gelfling's that found something bad about her. First it was her being a Grottan now it was who she decided to love. This was not the first time she noticed disapproving comments about her relationship and she wondered if Rian noticed too. If he did, was he as affected as she was? Thinking of a sad Rian made her want to cry even more. She always carried on with a smile even if someone insulted her and slammed the door shut in her face, at first it was easy but slowly it all piled up on her shoulders making it heavy and hard to handle with. All those comments saying that not only was it a devastation that they were mixed clans but also how she would bring him down. A Stonewood soldier in charge of leading the resistance, a Grottan girlfriend would just bring him down. Words like that hurted the most because she was starting to wonder how true they were. She didn't mind when they called her names but when they talked about their relationship so badly it made her wonder if she in fact was really a weight on Rian. If she really was pulling him down. 

So the thoughts continued as she kept on silently crying in her pillow for about an hour. Slowly without her noticing she started to drift away. Her eyes closing and a tiny yawn escaping her mouth. Soon indeed she had fallen asleep. 

A few hours had passed for Deet and she woke up feeling for the first minute a bit lost. "Oh I fell asleep", she said, remembering and rubbing both of her eyes. She got up and opened the door of her bedroom to see the clock in the living room and see how long she had slept. Opening her door she was surprised to not find her home but just black. Literally the color black. She turned back and opened her door to go inside her room and do a double check but opening it her room was now gone too, also just black. The door slowly but surely also going invisible and leaving only the knob on Deet's hand. "What it's going on?"

Suddenly in the middle of the black and dark space she saw something besides herself. In the corner of her eyes a white light made her turn around. It was another gelfling that came walking her way. At first she started walking away a bit scared but slowly something about her seemed nice. The female gelfling seemed nice and once she was in front of Deet she extended her hand out which after a few seconds Deet grabbed. Once she did this mystery girl changed her expression from emotionless to a friendly smile and welcoming aura. The colors went from black to purple to blue and so on until reaching white. "Please take a seat", she sat down and Deet did as she was told. Each one now in front of the other, face to face. "Who are you?", finally asked our Grottan girl, making the other one giggle.

"I'm Mira", she said and Deet's eyes went big. She got instant memories of all the stories Rian and Gurjin told her about Mira. Not only was she someone important in both of their life's but also the first ever gelfling to have their essence drained. "M-mira?", how was she there? Deet had never personally met her? Was her mind making up how she thought she would look and be? "Deet yes you are sleeping but this is more than a dream. You're not creating me, I am me! Thra gave us a gift of a vision. It allowed me to come back and visit someone in their sleep for one night, anyone at all", Deet then looked at her confused. "Then why didn't you go see Rian? Or Gurjin?", Mira extended her arm pointing at Deet. "Because they don't need my help. You do", she could definitely tell the kind nature the Vapra girl had. Just like how she was told in the past. Not only that but she was very beautiful too with her freckles, fair skin and shiny hair. 

"Do you love Rian?", that came out of nowhere but Deet answered quickly and determined. "Of course I do!", Mira placed a hand over her shoulder. "Then why were you thinking of leaving him?", Deet pushed herself backwards a bit. "I would never! He's a great gelfling", her counterpart nooded. "That's exactly why you thought about it. Very deep inside you as you cried you thought about how you were damaging him and considered leaving him. That way you wouldn't bring him down as others say you do", you know it's not the same thinking about something dark and have someone tell you. She did indeed feel hopeless and realizing how she let others affect her so much she felt even more ashamed of herself but at the same time she couldn't shake it away. "I just want him to be happier....even if it means-", Before she could finish she felt the arms of the other wrap around her. "Now don't you say that! Rian is happy! He is happy with YOU Dethra!", She let her head fall down and hang over her shoulder. "I sometimes wish I was as strong as you were Mira, as you are still. Or maybe if I were a Vapra like you everyone would leave us alone", Mira shook her head. "Deet look at me", she let go and held her face up. "Don't ever change who you are for the pleasure of others. Rian fell in love with a Grottan girl, with a sweetheart, who puts others first, has fluffy hair, loves to fly and has a questionable music taste in Opera", Deet sniffled and smiled a bit. Mira continued: "Plus you're pretty strong yourself Deet so I don't know what your talking about and why you're comparing my strength with yours. You handle the darkening itself! Like that's super strong", Deet chuckled. "I guess that was pretty strong", she was finally starting to regain her self worth and realized how great she was.

"Here come with me there's something I must show you", they both got up and walked for a bit. Deet couldn't really tell in what way since all the place was white but she just trusted and followed. Soon a part of the white wall showed images of the pass. Which surprised her as Mira passed her hand over it. "Look how sad Rian looks here", it was showing the first time she ever talked to him. She still hadn't approached him but in the distance behind a tree she could see and hear him trying to make fire and complaining in a loud voice. Then she saw the scene of her helping him and telling him that she didn't think he was a monster making his ears go up. "Since day one you've been a pillar Deet, maybe you both still didn't necessarily feel anything romantic between each other but you both always had chemistry", said Mira then showing her a bit more of Deet's memories. Once she was done she turned to Deet and bowed. Deet was surprised and asked her why she was bowing. "I sadly had to leave my family, my friends and Rian. I had to leave him alone. Still I'm glad he was able to learn to love again and out of all the possible girls he could have picked, I'm glad he picked you", Deet told her to get up and gave her a big hug. She was finally feeling so much better and just overall blessed she could have this very much needed chat. 

Deet then started hearing from behind her muffled voices. They kinda sounded like her parents but she couldn't quite understand what they were saying. On the other side in Mira's direction she heard some sort of melody but it was also muffed and hard to understand. "Is the song of Thra. Thra is calling me back", said Mira. "Why can't I hear it clearly?", asked Deet. "Because it's not your time to return to Thra yet. You still have much to live before you can hear this song. I myself have some trouble getting back... because of what the Skeksis did but still I hear the song from afar and I know once the crystal is restored I'll be there with all the others that died before me", she answered and pointed behind Deet. "Your parents are calling you too. It looks like this is time for us to part ways. Now good luck! Oh and if Rian ever gets too prankster you have my full permission to push him and Gurjin too", Deet laughed and felt bittersweet but understood that it had to be this way. They gave each other a quick bear hug once more and slowly parted ways. Deet's parents voice soon started to get more and more clear and the room started to shine bright.

"..dhdhs...dehr...deet...Deet!", She finally opened her eyes to one of her parents. "Wake up sleepy head it's almost noon", she was surprised at how fast time flew. For her it was such a short vision.

~Time skip

Rian and Gurjin were casually talking when suddenly Deet came from nowhere and jumped over Rian as he was surprised and almost lost balance and quickly wrapped his arms around her making sure she didn't fall off either. "Woah woah Deet careful!", he said, finally standing straight again. Gurjin teased with a whistle and Rian rolled his eyes at him. "I really love you", whispered Deet into his ears making him blush and smiled. He already knew this but it was never too old to hear her say it herself. Deet finally understood she was deserving of love, he loved her and she loved him and if anyone has a problem with that well it's their problem and not hers. She didn't bring anyone down, she never did. It was all thanks to her vision with Mira. Speaking of vision she let go of Rian and looked both at him and Gurjin. "Boys... Yesterday while I slept I had a vision", she said. They deserved to know that Mira was ok and that she was always looking after them. It's the least she could do in return.


End file.
